Forgotten
by Kairi248
Summary: What happens when you awake with no memory?  Amara meets Thalia, and is taken to a strange camp, where she is told she is a demigod. But are things really that simple?
1. The Beginning

**Okay guys. My new story, Forgotten! I'm really excited for this, and I hope you guys enjoy ^.^**

**By the way, this is just a preface.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJ&O**

* * *

><p>((Thalia's P.O.V))<p>

* * *

><p>I was sitting under a cluster of trees watching what little of the clear sky above me I could see. The forest was layered with tall, thin, pale trees. This was just the sort of place that Artemis would ask me to wait for a command. Artemis seemed to find peace in places like this. I couldn't help but find them nice, myself. The bad news was that her choosing this spot meant something was troubling her. She obviously was nervous about something, and that worried me. Don't ask me how I know. I just do. I guess being a huntress, I was installed with some sort of goddess-huntress senses or something.<p>

It wasn't very long before I heard her distinct quiet footsteps approach, and she emerged from the shadows. She looked as she normally did, in the form of a young girl around twelve years old. Her long hair was braided behind her, and her eyes held an extremely determined expression.

Normally, I would bow and ask her what was troubling her...but not now. Artemis wasn't one that expected to be treated like royalty, and especially not when she was stressed. I knew that Artemis would speak once she was ready. We stood watching each other for a few moments. Her eyes were so distant that if I were to dance around she more than likely wouldn't notice. Whereas one might find this behavior odd, I knew that she really wasn't staring at me. She was busy thinking and when she did that she tuned out the obvious things in front of her, and tuned into her unseen surroundings, catching every sound she could. She was searching for something. This was normal for her, and where she gazed during this process was random. Eventually she shifted slightly and I could tell that she was focused on me now, giving me a worried smile.

"Thalia, I know that it is short notice but I have a very important task for you if you are willing to accept it."

"Of course I accept. What is it?"

"I admire you're willingness." She sighed.

She paused, as if thinking how to continue.

"You don't have much time so I will go through this as quickly as possible. There is someone in this forest. This person is giving off a very powerful aura. I believe it is a demigod, but I can't quite place it."

I frowned, "What do you mean 'place it'? Do you think that it's someone you know?"

The goddess pursed her lips. "No, you see- Hmm. I guess the best way to explain it is that each class of heroes has a...not flavor..I guess a scent, almost. Each scent is very minimal, but nonetheless it's there. An example would be your friend Annabeth. A child of Athena has a different scent from that of say...A child of my brother. It's very minimal and once you pick it up, it doesn't even really help you to identify the child's heritage, but each scent is familiar."

I hated to admit it, but she'd kind of lost me. "So what you're saying..."

"This demigod's scent is not familiar to me. I've known children of the Olympians, children of Hades, children of Eris, Nemesis, Hypnos, and so on. But never in my time have I found a child with an aura such as this."

"So you want me to track it? Maybe see if I can find something out?"

"Yes. I would go myself - In fact, I would love to - but father has called me to Olympus for very important matters. Can I trust you to carry out this mission?"

I nodded. "Of course, lady Artemis."

She smiled at me. "Please be safe."

And with that, she was gone. 

I guess you never realize how big a forest is until you actually have to look for something in one. Even worse when you don't know what exactly you're looking for. The trouble was, even with my enhanced senses I couldn't hear anything odd. Nothing seemed to be on the move. It occurred to me that to get a better view, I would need to climb a tree.

Crap.

Okay so I'll admit it, I don't like heights. They kind of terrify me. A lot. You'd figure with me being a daughter of Zeus, that I wouldn't have this problem. Oh, the irony. Irritated, I found a large tree, closed my eyes, and began to climb.

Thank the gods I didn't have to go up very far when I spotted something about twenty-five feet away. I hopped down and, with my bow ready, slowly approached it. As I neared it, I realized that it was a body. A body of a girl to be exact. I watched closely and realized that she was indeed breathing. Had this been what Artemis had sensed?

I realized that I had a problem. Artemis wasn't around to identify, none of the huntresses were nearby either, I had an unconscious girl in front of me, and I didn't know what I was supposed to do next. I considered waking her up, or maybe just sit and wait to see what would happen. Then it occurred to me that this might not be a demigod at all. It could have been just some random mortal who passed out. Maybe she needed to go to a hospital...Or maybe this wasthe demigod Artemis had meant. Maybe she was just innocent and lost. And again, maybe she needed to go to the hospital. Or what if this demigod had been one of the "heroes" that had served the titans. Maybe she ran for cover and, after being on her own for too long, she dropped. But still...I couldn't be sure.

I was so deep in thought that when the girl started to wake I hadn't really noticed. So naturally when she sat up and screamed, I was so startled that without thinking I used my bow and arrows to attack her. She shot up and dove out of the way, making what would have been a deadly wound, a slight scratch on her upper arm. Well, at least I knew she was a demigod now. If she hadn't been, that wouldn't have hurt her. She was about six feet away now, and getting a better look at her I could tell that she was about my age. Well, my physical age anyway. She was tan and had long wavy hair that I could only identify as caramel brown. Her eyes were hard to look at. The were a dark brown, with incredibly bright gold flecks, making them look as if they were glowing. She was about my height and build, and she looked athletic enough. At the moment she looked like a cornered animal. She frantically looked around for what I assumed to be a weapon. Obviously, unless she wanted a twig, she would be getting anywhere with that one.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you..." I started. Then I remembered the cut on her arm. "Or attack you."

"Didn't mean to attack me?" She hissed. "You came at me and tried to shoot me with an arrow!" The girl accused.

"Look, I'm really sorry. I was startled too you know."

She glared at me. "You? How the heck were you startled?"

She was starting to get on my nerves a bit.

"Well I wasn't really paying attention when you woke up and screamed like that. Why were you screaming anyway?" I glared at her.

She hesitated for the slightest moment. "Because you surprised me!" For some reason, I didn't believe that one.

Considering the fact that she was unarmed, I went ahead and put my bow away. If I needed, I had my shield. Or my fist.

"Well, believe it or not, I didn't mean to hurt you. Who are you, exactly?"

The girl was quiet as if deciding to trust me or not. She must have decided to, because eventually she stood up straight and spoke up. "I'm Amara."

"Well Amara, I'm Thalia. Where did you come from?"

Amara blinked, thinking hard. "That's...a good question. But I can't tell you."

I hated it when people kept things from me.

"Why the heck not?" I demanded.

"Because I don't remember."

I'm sure I frowned. "You don't remember anything?"

"Just my name...Well, my first name anyway."

I watched her for a moment before deciding she was telling the truth. "I think it would be best if I took you to Chiron."

"Chiron?"

"Yes, he-" I wasn't really sure how to explain him to this girl. "He's a friend."

She nodded before pausing. "Chiron? He's a centaur right?"

I blinked in surprise. "How did you know that?"

"You're friends with a centaur?"

"He's more like a teacher..." I didn't like having to repeat myself. "How did you know that?"

"Well, the gods are real, aren't they?" Just then, thunder rumbled overhead.

Surprise, surprise.

"If they're real, it only makes sense for centaurs, satyrs, nymphs, demigods and all of that to be real. Right?"

I narrowed my eyes. "Well, yes but...how did you know?"

"I don't know how, but I just do."

She took my hand and I decided that she must have had some sort of previous training if she had knowledge of the gods. It didn't make sense for her to forget everything but that though...did it?

Amara looked at me. "Where exactly is this Chiron?"

"At camp. Come on, we're not far."


	2. I Meet Some Ancient Friends

**Chapter 2 ^^**

**It would really mean a lot to me if you took the time to leave a review or comment :D**

**Heartless demon wolf - Thank you so much ^^ And no, this won't be a Percabeth :P  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>((Amara's POV))<strong>

* * *

><p>Okay, so maybe I was crazy to trust some random stranger who attacks me within 30 seconds of seeing me. But you know, she said it was an accident and all. I don't know why, but I felt like I had to trust her. Something was pushing me to go with her. I did feel a little bad about lying to Thalia about why I was screaming. The truth is, when I first woke up, I didn't realize she was there. I only woke up screaming because of the nightmare. <p>

In said nightmare, I had been surrounded by pitch black. There was nothing. No light, no people, no sound, nothing. I walked and walked and walked but the blackness never ended. I couldn't talk, I couldn't yell. I felt as if I were being watched, but I couldn't see a thing. I began running as fast as I could, looking for an escape. There _was_ none. I ran until I could barely stand. I had been trapped for what felt like days. Eventually, I could move no more. I just sat there in the black emptiness. Suddenly, I heard a voice. It was like razors, and I felt as if my ears were going to bleed. But I realized that the noise wasn't really there. It was coming from inside my head.

_Eternal...Eternal..._

That one word over and over again, getting louder and louder. It hurt. I hurt everywhere. There was no escape. I couldn't get out. I couldn't see. I couldn't breath. 

So yeah, forgive me for being a little freaked out when I woke up. And I'll admit it, I was still pretty shaken up so I help on to Thalia's hand. She didn't say anything about it though.

As Thalia and I walked, I started thinking about how much it bugged me that I had no memories. All I knew was my name. As the two of us walked, I asked Thalia questions, trying to get a grasp on who she was. She told me she was a demigod, though she wouldn't tell me who her Olympian parent was.

"Why won't you tell me?"

"Because it's not important."

I tried guessing Apollo, but she just snorted and said no. I then made the mistake of asking about her mortal parent. My advise to anyone who ever talks to Thalia? _Never_ ask that question. Especially while holding her hand...If you wish for your fingers to stay unharmed, that is. I quickly changed the subject to this camp she was taking me to.

"Camp Half Blood. A place for the children of the gods to stay and learn."

"Learn?" I asked.

"Yeah, about the gods' history, how to fight, how to survive, and so on."

"Cool. So, do you stay there too?"

Thalia shook her head. "Not usually. I'm a hunter of Artemis, so I travel with the other huntresses."

"Oh." I thought for a moment. "So...You think I'm a demigod, then?"

"I _know_ you're a demigod." 

When we arrived at Camp Half-Blood, I noticed that is was guarded by what appeared to be a giant, sleeping dragon. It ignored us as we passed though, so I guess it was just some sort of pet of theirs. I noticed Thalia watching me out of the corner of her eye, as if she expected me to run in terror. As we progressed through the camp, I couldn't help but notice that the place was filled with children.

"Whoa. I guess if the gods ever need an army, they should be set to go."

Thalia's expression turned grim. "This is only half of what there used to be."

She didn't offer anything further, and I didn't really want to ask. We passed volleyball nets, arenas, lakes, and the occasional winged horse, before we finally reached a giant blue...I_ think_ it was a house. It was a bright sky blue, and very large. Thalia marched up the steps, threw the door open, and stood there signaling me to follow. Once I got close she ducked her head down.

"Be careful what you say, do you understand? First impressions are _everything_ here." She whispered.

I silently nodded before following her in.

The best way to describe the inside of the house? Like most houses you see. It seemed to have a ton of rooms, but Thalia pulled me around until we reached what appeared to be an office of some sort. It had a desk and a bunch of file cabinets. The walls were covered with pictures of campers, and it seemed to me that they were all incredibly happy in the pictures.

Thalia focused on the two figures in the room. She cleared her throat to get their attention. One of the men was in a wheel chair. He looked to be in his fifties, and he had a very kind look to him. The next man wasn't as kind looking. He was short, kind pudgy, and had curly black hair this guy seemed to be very bored. The man in the wheelchair looked up at us and smiled. "Ah, Thalia. It's good to see you. Who's this?"

Thalia smiled. "Chiron, Her name is Amara. She doesn't really have any memories though...but she knows."

Chiron seemed to understand what Thalia meant about me knowing. He looked at me and nodded.

"Welcome, Amara. We'll get this all sorted out." He promised. I assumed he meant me not having any memories.

I didn't want to be rude, but I had to ask. "Um...sir...aren't you supposed to be...part horse?"

The look Thalia gave me assured me that I sounded both rude and crazy. The centaur just chuckled.

"Well normally, yes. But you see I have a leg injury."

He signaled to the wheelchair.

"Magic." He explained before turning his attention back to Thalia. "Considering she was allowed to enter the camp, she must be a half-blood..." He seemed to be thinking.

The curly haired guy sighed dramatically before speaking up. "Fine, fine. If nobody plans on introducing me then I guess I'll have to do it myself." He turned to me. "I'm Mr. D."

"Mr. D?" I asked. I don't know what it was, but this guy seemed kind of annoying.

"Dionysus." Thalia corrected. I could sense the warning in her voice.

"Ah. You're... a god then?"

Before Mr. D could respond, Chiron spoke up.

"Yes, yes. Well until we solve this mystery, why don't you take her and show her the cabins, Thalia? It shouldn't be long until Amara is claimed."

He gave me a warm smile, and I couldn't help but feel better. Safer, somehow.

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions, and I'd be happy to explain them a little later. Maybe after dinner..."

I could tell that he wanted to finish his conversation with "Mr. D."

Thalia nodded. "C'mon Amara," she said before pulling me along. 

Once we were outside, Thalia looked at me worried. "Doesn't this bother you?"

"What?"

"You wake up not remembering a thing, meet me, come to this camp...And this doesn't worry or bother you?"

"Not really...It's hard to explain. It just feels like I should be here."

Thalia got quiet, and I assumed she must be thinking.

As we walked I noticed for the first time that we were being watched. Nearly every demigod looked at the pair of us confused. Thalia didn't seem to notice. In fact, Thalia seemed to be off in her own little world until a slightly older girl ran up to us.

"Thalia!" The tall, pretty blonde called with a grin.

Thalia turned to see who exactly was calling her, and when she saw who it was she too smiled.

"Annabeth, I missed you!" They hugged. "This is Amara. Amara, Annabeth."

Annabeth turned to me and smiled. I couldn't help but notice the color of her eyes. They were deep gray and stood out incredibly. "Nice to meet you. Where are you from?"

I looked to Thalia for help. How exactly should I explain that I don't have any clue as to who I am? Thankfully, Thalia seemed to understand.

"That's the thing Annabeth...she doesn't know."

Annabeth looked at me, puzzled.

"You're suffering from memory loss?"

I shrugged. "Seems to be the case."

"Did you...hit your head or something?"

Again, I shrugged. But before I could answer Annabeth spoke again.

"Oh, that was a stupid question, wasn't it? Sorry."

"Annabeth!" a boy's voice. The three of us turned to see an older boy walking towards us. He was tall and blonde, with eyes to match Annabeth's. As he got closer, I could tell the two were related. "Annabeth, it's time for archery class. Unless you want the Apollo cabin mad again..."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Thanks Malcolm." She said, before muttering under her breath. Something about being late to an archery class one time, and being accused of not caring.

Malcolm glanced at me. "Newbie?"

I nodded.

"Name?"

"Amara."

"Status?"

Before I could ask him what he meant, Thalia said, "Unclaimed so far. We just got here."

Malcolm nodded and smiled. "Welcome to camp." He turned back to Annabeth. "C'mon Anna." And with that, they were gone.

Thalia chuckled. "Children of Athena." She explained. "Very smart and very organized."

I couldn't believe the amount of cabins there were. Not a single pair look alike either. Each was different and seemed to have a theme.

"There used to only be twelve, one for each Olympian, but more were added last year."

"One for each minor god?" I guessed. I took this opportunity to try and get the information I wanted out of Thalia. "So...which cabin do you stay in when you're here?" I asked casually.

Thalia raised an eyebrow. "I know what you're trying to do, you know. I stay in Artemis' cabin." She said matter-of-factly.

Darn.

"Why won't you tell me who your parent is?"

"Because it's none of your business."

"So, where do I stay?"

Thalia pointed to a cabin. "Hermes' cabin, actually. At least until you've been claimed. That shouldn't take long though. A bit of advice, Hermes' is the god of thieves. You can imagine some behavior his kids have picked up..." She hinted.

"Oh, got it." Basically, she meant watch your back. Or rather, _my_ back. 

As soon as we entered, I saw about seven kids. Most of them looked alike, but a few stood out. I guessed the ones who stood out were too waiting to be claimed. The oldest in the room seemed to be a pair of boys. I couldn't tell if they were twins or not. They shared the same sandy hair, dark eyes, and trouble making look. They both stood up when Thalia and I walked in, and came over.

"Hi!" They said in unison.

Thalia rolled her eyes before waving a hand in the boys' direction. "Connor and Travis Stoll."

I blinked. "What did they steal?"

The boys tensed up. "What do you mean?" One of them asked.

Thalia made a face. "_Stoll_. S-T-O-L-L. Not _stole_. Stoll is their last name."

One of the two boys laughed nervously. "Of course! It...I was just kidding is all."

At that exact moment a dark haired, blue eyed, angry faced, freckled girl burst through the cabin door and marched over. She grabbed one of the boys by his shirt collar.

"CONNOR! You have about two second to hand over my explosive arrow, or Apollo help me, you'll be rhyming non-stop for a month!"

The boy, Connor, looked shocked. "What makes you think_ I_ have it, Maria?"

Maria growled. "I'm not here to play games, Stoll!" She turned to us. "Excuse me, but I'll have to _borrow_ Connor for a few moments, if you don't mind."

Connor loudly protested ad Maria threw him out the door and quickly followed after.

The other boy, Travis, shook his head. "He really needs to work on his execution." He focused back to me. "I didn't catch your name."

I smiled. "Amara. I guess I'm staying here until I'm..." What was that word they used, again?

"Claimed." Thalia supplied.

Ah. "Yes, claimed."

Travis nodded. "Well then, make yourself at home. We'll assign you a bunk and give you some clothes after dinner. Sound good?"

"Great."

"Well dinner shouldn't be too far off. Why don't we finish looking around, Amara?" Thalia asked.

I agreed. 

As we stepped out the door, we were greeted by a little girl. Okay, maybe greeted wasn't the right word. She had to be about twelve. She had auburn hair, and eerie silver eyes. She stood just in front of the cabin, with a confused look on her face. Thalia seemed surprised.

"My lady." She bowed slightly, but the girl kept her silver eyes on me. "This is Amara."

"She's the one you found?"

"Yes, my lady."

The girl nodded. "Very good. Amara, you said?"

Both Thalia and I nodded.

"Very well, then. Amara, we must talk."

* * *

><p><strong>Leave a quick review? Please?<strong>


	3. I Meet Gracie

**Hiya, guys! I bring you, chapter #3.**

**Please, please, please leave a review or comment. I love constructive criticism!**

* * *

><p><strong>Amara's POV<br>**

* * *

><p><em>"Very well, then. Amara, we must talk."<em>

The little girl led us back to the big house that Thalia and I had originally gone too. I wasn't sure we'd be allowed in since Chiron and Mr. D had practically kicked us out, but I followed her anyway. The looks that this girl was getting from everyone told telling me that she wasn't just some ordinary camper. And how Thalia seemed to be waiting for her every command...

The girl opened the door to the house and motioned for Thalia and I to enter. We did so, and Chiron sighed. I couldn't help but notice the slight tone of agitation as he maneuvered his wheel chair in our direction.

"Look girls, can it wait? I need to-"

Just then, the little girl stood in view. "My apologies, Chiron. This cannot wait I am afraid." She said.

Chiron looked surprised. "Oh, Lady Artemis...of course. How can I help you?"

I blinked. Artemis? 

_Hellenic goddess of childbirth, the moon, and the hunt. Obviously a huntress. Daughter of Zeus and Leto. Twin sister of Apollo. A little under 3,000 years old. Pretty handy with a bow and arrow._

It surprised me how easily the information came to me. I didn't know how I knew this stuff, let alone right off the top of my head. It was like pulling up a file from a computer-easy and nearly instant. I couldn't help but study the girl. It seemed odd to me that such a powerful goddess would take the form of...well, a kid.

"Chiron, I am in need of a quiet place to speak to Amara."

"Yes, of course."

The centaur motioned us to follow him into what looked like a loft. We all sat down in the formation of a half circle, and everyone's eyes were on me. Chiron looked interested, Thalia looked worried, Artemis looked puzzled, and Mr. D looked absolutely bored. They all sat there for a few moments. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to say something, or what.

"So...what...was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Who exactly are you, Amara?" Artemis gently asked.

"Well, I wish I could tell you. I don't really remember anything about my past."

Artemis nodded. "I see." She turned to Thalia. "Where was she exactly when you found her?"

Thalia sat up. "Well my lady, she was...asleep. On the ground."

Artemis frowned.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked, nervous.

Artemis' eyes widened. "No, not at all! I'm sorry. You must have thought you were in trouble...No, I was just curious is all. You fascinate me."

She gave me a small smile. I wasn't sure what that was supposed to mean.

"Uh..thanks?"

Artemis chuckled. "Again, I am sorry. I'm...overreacting. " She stood up. "Enjoy your stay at Camp Half Blood, demigod. I'm sure you will be claimed soon, and I'm very much interested in finding out whom your parent is." She looked at Thalia. "I ask you to stay here for a few days. Just until I need you?"

Thalia bit her lip. I could tell that staying at this camp wasn't exactly a happy thought for her.

"And of course, I would send the huntresses to be with you, and you would remain in my cabin..."

That seemed to make Thalia feel a slightly better. She relaxed and tried her best to smile. "Alright, Lady Artemis."

Once Artemis left, Chiron and Dionysus resumed their meeting, so Thalia and I headed back towards the cabins.

"So...that was Artemis, huh?" I asked.

"Yep."

"I understand that she's thousands of years old, but why did she look so..."

"Little?"

"Yeah."

"She chooses to. She's a sworn maiden, after all. It doesn't really make sense for a goddess who promotes youth and chastity to be running around as a fully grown woman, does it?"

"Guess not..."

I then noticed that a dark haired, green eyed boy was walking towards us.

"Pine-cone face!" He yelled.

I wasn't quite sure if I heard him right, at first. I saw Thalia stiffen slightly, before relaxing.

"Seaweed brain!" She called back.

The boy was lose enough now to talk without yelling.

"What are you doing here, Thay? Long time, no see."

"Well...Artemis has asked me to stay here for a little bit. Apparently, there's stuff going on Olympus that she needs to take care of. You know, goddess stuff." She hugged the boy. "Percy, this is Amara. Amara, this is Percy Jackson."

The boy stuck his hand out and I shook it.

"Nice to meet you Amara. You must be new?"

"Yeah, I am."

Percy, who said he had nothing else to do, ended up walking around with us. We toured the stables and arenas.

"Why did Chiron seem so...stressed?" I finally asked.

Both Percy and Thalia sighed.

"He's been that way since the last Titan War." Percy explained. "With all of the damage done...It's been tough on everyone. Repairs, upgrades, reinforcements, recovery, all that good stuff."

"Oh. So this isn't usually how things are here?"

"Not usually. Just within the past few months."

"I'm surprised at how great the camp looks already, Percy." Thalia said.

"Yeah, the Athena cabin has been a big help in building this place back up."

Just then, there was a loud noise.

"Hey," Percy said. "We should probably head back to the dining pavilion. Sounds like it's time to eat."

The dining pavilion was pretty big. There were several tables, and I guessed there was one for each cabin. A few feet away from the tables was an ongoing fire. I didn't know what that was for, considering it was summer and wasn't cold at all. Guess I'd find out later. There was a table slightly separated from the others. Dionysus and Chiron were sitting there. As the three of us got closer the dark haired girl from earlier, Maria, was coming our way. This time, she didn't look so angry.

"Hey, sorry for being so rude earlier. Thalia! It's so good to see you here at camp again!"

Percy looked back and forth between Thalia and Maria.

"Should I even ask?"

Maria rolled her eyes. "I had a little...trouble with Connor earlier. It's all taken care of now." She beamed.

She blinked and looked at me as if suddenly realizing she didn't know me.

"I don't think I've seen you before. New?"

I silently wondered how many times I'd be asked that question.

"Yeah," I smiled. "I'm Amara. Maria, right?"

"Yep! Nice to meet you." She grinned. "I hope you like it here." She said before bouncing away to a table which I'm guessing belonged to her cabin.

Thalia guided me towards the Hermes cabin and told me that until I was claimed (maybe even after, depending on who my parent was), I would be sitting there. She went over to sit by herself at the Artemis table, while Percy went over to another table and sat alone. It occurred to me that I never even thought to ask who his Olympian parent was.

Dinner started off pretty smoothly. I learned that the fire was for burnt offerings. Apparently, that's something they do here. The entire time I noticed Thalia watching me, as if she was hoping that I was going to start changing color, explode or maybe even break out in song. It was starting to make me a little uncomfortable.

"She's hoping you're claimed."

I turned to my left to see a girl with blond curly hair and bright green eyes watching me.

"Excuse me?"

"Thalia. That's why she's watching you. Lately, everyone has been claimed on their first day of camp. She's waiting to see if you're claimed."

I'm sure I blinked a few times before speaking. "How...will I know if I've been claimed?"

She laughed, and it was a pleasant noise. "Trust me, you'll know. Everyone will. I'm Gracie, by the way."

"Amara."

"Yeah, I know. You've lost your memory, right? Word travels fast around here." She winked. "Between the Aphrodite cabin and the wood nymphs...you can't imagine all the rumors and gossip."

"Oh, lovely."

"Eh, I wouldn't worry. So far, all the gossip about you has been pretty minimal. Well...a couple of the Aphrodite campers tried to start a rumor that you were the daughter of Artemis, but that didn't stick."

I laughed. "Isn't she...like, supposed to not have kids or something?"

"Yep. Like I said, crazy gossip. Another theory was that you were a daughter of Hestia, who is also a maiden."

"I really hope this claiming thing happens soon," I grinned. "I don't think I can handle the pressure."

"Yeah, everyone else pretty much feels the same way."

Gracie explained as much as she could to me about how things worked at camp. Apparently each camper gets their own schedule depending on what cabin they're in. Until I was claimed, I'd be following the Hermes' cabin. Gracie went on to tell me a bit about each cabin, and what they specialized in.

"We're naturally pretty handy with knives, and close range weapons. Incredibly sneaky." I couldn't help but notice that as she talked, she kept sitting up straighter and straighter. "Some of us are pretty decent Pegasi riders, too!"

As the night went on, Gracie and I talked a lot. She told me about some of the cabins, and some of the rules at camp. After dinner, most of the campers all sat around a campfire. Thalia went over to talk to Chiron, but told me that I should go with the other campers. Gracie sat next to me, and we toasted marshmallows over the fire and joked around. A couple campers whom Gracie introduced as Will and Aria, who were children of Apollo, brought instruments and sang silly songs. It felt really comfortable and happy. Though I hadn't yet been claimed, I couldn't help but think that I'd like it here at Camp Half-Blood.

Nearly two hours later, Chiron announced that it was time for everyone to return to their cabins. Once the area was mostly cleared out, he came over to me and Gracie.

"Any luck with the memories?" He asked me.

"No, sir. Nothing yet."

He nodded. "Alright. Well you had better turn in for the night. Tomorrow you begin your first real day at camp, and you will need your rest. Let me know if you remember anything."

"Alright."

As he walked away, Gracie sighed.

"Well, hopefully you'll be claimed tomorrow. Ready to go back to the Hermes' cabin? Travis already got you a bed and everything. It happens to be the one next to mine!" She informed me.

I nodded. "Sure, why not? I do feel a little tired."

And together, we ran to the Hermes' cabin.

That night, I had trouble sleeping. My mind wouldn't stop racing with a million thoughts and questions. It was really starting to bug me that I didn't know who I was. I wanted to know who my immortal parent was, who my mortal parent was, _where_ my mortal parent was, and why I couldn't remember a thing. You wouldn't think missing memories would be so aggravating, and even depressing. I felt as if I were missing out. I probably was. But Gracie had assured me that the claiming process had recently been shortened. I knew that soon, my questions would be answered.


	4. An Invitation

**Ohai, guys! Been a while, huh? I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, and I really really really hope you leave a comment/review. It doesn't have to be long or extreme, but it would really mean a lot if you left a quick little note ^_^  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>((Amara's POV))<strong>

* * *

><p>Ever have one of those dreams that you can't help but confuse with reality? Ever have that same situation, but with a <em>nightmare<em>, instead?

This dream reminded me of my previous one, yesterday when Thalia had found me. I was again surrounded in pitch black. The differance was that in this dream, I had a feeling as if I were trapped. Almost as if inside a large box. I kind of knew that the razor voice in my mind was coming. It was like I sensed it, but it never did come. I waited and waited for the intense pain, but nothing happened. I just sat there, alone, for what felt like hours. Suddenly, a table appeared, and for some reason I could see it perfectly in the dark. It was a small dark table, with what seemed to be a book on it. The book appeared to be blank. There obviously being nothing better to do, I decided to open the book. That harsh voice came flooding back to me.

_Eternal...Eternal..._

I could feel everything inside of me fighting the voice. It felt like I was burning on the inside. My eyes, my arms and fingers, legs and stomach. Despite the pain, I shut the book, but the noise continued. I could tell that the noise was coming from the book, rather than my head this time. I had to make it stop.

_Eternal...Eternal..._

The voice was getting louder and louder. I couldn't take it anymore.

_Eternal...Eternal...ETERNAL!_

I raised the book up and threw it. Hard.

Suddenly a completely different voice. "AHH!"

I shot up out of bed to see Gracie on her bed beside me. Wide-eyed, hair messy, and clutching her head. She had obviously been asleep. And next to her? An atlas. She was breathing heavy and looking at me like I had completely lost it and needed a little trip to the nearest asylum.

"Did...did you just scream?" I asked.

"Did I scream!" She stopped herself from yelling and took a deep breath. "You...you threw an atlas at me. At my _head._ Do you _know_ how much those weigh?"

"Uh, sorry." I apologized.

When that didn't put an end to her wide-eyed expression, I figured an explanation was required.

"Nightmare?" I offered.

Yeah, as if that made everything better. But Gracie only sighed, picked up the atlas, and returned it to her bedside table where it belonged.

"Okay, well do me a favor. The next time you decide to injure someone in your sleep, try for Maria, or one of the others."

She offered me a smile, so I figured she didn't hate me.

After breakfast, I followed the Hermes cabin's regime. Gracie tried to convince me that this was a good way to guess my godly parent. But after getting pulverized by pretty much every Ares child in fighting drills, missing each archery target that the Apollo cabin had set up for me, dropping and breaking one of the Athena cabin's highly prized inventions, and getting cussed out by the Aphrodite cabin for my poor color coordination skills, I wasn't so sure. So yeah, the morning was pretty much horrible. Gracie, Chiron, Percy and Annabeth all tried to comfort me and tell me that the first few days were rough for everyone, but I still felt useless.

I'd only seen Thalia once that morning, but she was busy teaching an archery class. I really wanted to talk to her. I felt like I needed someone to talk to, and for some reason I was drawn to her. Maybe it was because she was the one that helped me in the first place. I wasn't really sure. Eventually, I headed towards the dining pavillion for lunch. Lunch was the one meal a day that the campers could have whenever they wanted, so besides a couple campers that I didn't really know, Thalia, and I, the pavillion was pretty much empty.

I joined Thalia at a small table, and she seemed grateful for the company.

"What do you think of camp, Amara?"

"It's pretty cool," I said. "It'd be a heck of a lot cooler if I had my memory back and knew who my godly parent is." I sighed.

Then I realized it had sounded bitter, when I hadn't meant it to. Thalia was looking at me as if she knew how I felt.

"Sorry Thalia. I'm jusy frusturated is all. Camp _is_ pretty awesome, though. I'm just having a hard time trying to find my place."

It sounded so cheesy, but it was the truth.

Thankfully Thalia smiled. "Don't worry about it. I know it takes some getting used to. But trust me, enjoy this time while you can. Depending on who your immortal parent is, it could very well change how people see you. For better or worse."

By the expression on her face, and the slight tone of resentment, I assumed she was speaking from personal experience. I figured it safer to agree, rather than to ask questions.

"I missed you last night at the bonfire."

Thalia nodded. "I would have hung out with you, but I had things to do."

"Did you talk to Chiron?"

"Yeah, for a little bit." I couldn't help but notice her face darken slightly. "He says that there isn't really too much we can do about your memory right now. He said if the gods allow it, then it will come back at the right time."

The way she said it sounded as if she either disagreed with that reasoning or didn't like it.

"Oh, I see. So I guess I have to work things out here and just kind of hope for the best?"

"Afraid so." Thalia gave me a sympathetic look. "I'm really sorry."

I shrugged. It wasn't like there was anything Thalia could do to fix it.

Two girls came over to us. One I recognized as Annabeth. The other, I hadn't seen before. They sat down with us and Thalia grinned.

"Amara, you've already met Annabeth, and this is Pheobe. Pheobe, Amara."

The girl, Pheobe, was huge. In fact, she looked like she'd fit into the Ares cabin just fine. Although I wasn't going to tell her that, because I didn't know if that'd be taken as a compliment, or as an insult. Anyway, she had blue eyes and dark, brown, curly hair. Her appearance made me a tad uneasy, but she just smiled. It occurred to me that she must have been a Hunter of Artemis because her clothing matched Thalia's.

"Pheobe is Lady Artemis' absolute best tracker." Thalia continued, as if reading my mind. I shook the girl's hand, we said our greetings.

Lunch continued to be pretty quiet besides Annabeth and Thalia, who chatted about the on-goings of camp.

Eventually, Annabeth ran off, and Thalia had to join Pheobe in teaching an archery class, leave me pretty much on my own. I was actually fine with that, though. I took the oppertunity to tour some of the places I didn't get to see. I still noticed the occasional kid watching me, but I guess that's what was to be expected, with me being a newbie and all.

I particularly liked the Pesagai. There had to be at least thirty of them, each a different size and color. I felt bad for them being kept in stalls, but I figured it was nescicary, considering they had wings. I wanted to pet one of them, but each time I would try, whichever one I was going for would back away nervously. None of them seemed to like me, which was a little discouraging.

I didn't want to scare them, so I finally gave up and turned around just in time to see Gracie jogging towards me. When she caught up she was out of breath.

"Is everything okay?" I asked.

"Yeah...Chiron...house...big.." She weezed. "Wants...to see..."

"Chiron wants to see me at the big house?" She nodded in reply, so together we walked.

Chiron was waiting for us on the front porch. Any worries I'd previously had about something being wrong were gone once I saw the centaur's reassuring smile. He motioned for me to sit, and I did. Gracie promised she'd see me later, and ran off to go do some chores.

Sitting next to Chiron and across from me was a girl with bright red curly hair, and blue eyes. She had freckles on her face, as if someone had spray-painted it with liquid Cheetos. She didn't smile, but she didn't glare. She watched me as if I were something interesting at a museum.

Chiron introduced the girl as Rachel Dare.

"Elizabeth." She added sheepishly.

Chiron chuckled. "Yes, sorry. Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Oracle of Delphi."

I blinked. "You're...an oracle?"

She nodded slowly.

"Born like that, or what? How exactly does that work?"

The two of them gave me a basic summary. Pretty much, she'd offered herself as a host for the sun god Apollo's oracle. Besides that, she was a normal girl, not a drop of half-blood in her.

"You mean, you can see the future?"

Rachel laughed, something I didn't expect her to do. "No, it's more like... Well, it's like the future mugs me from time to time."

Somehow, I didn't think she was entirely kidding.

As the conversation quieted down, I noticed Chiron's demeanor change. Less chipper, and more...apologetic.

"So why did you want to see me?" I asked, a bit nervously.

"Amara, we've been visited by Hermes." The centaur explained.

"The messenger god." Rachel added.

"And?" I asked.

Chiron cleared his throat. "You have an audience with Zeus first thing in the morning."

It took me a minute for that to fully register. "Like, in Olympus?"

Chiron nodded.

"_Mount_ Olympus?"

The centaur nodded again.

"Why?"

It was Rachel that spoke up then. "Hermes didn't say."

I thought about it for a moment. "Should I be worried?"

"Amara," Chiron sighed. "I'm sorry to say this but...I honestly don't know."


End file.
